1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a mobile robot and, more particularly, to interaction between a mobile robot and another entity.
2. Background Information
A mobile robot may encounter various other entities while performing a task within its operating environment. These encounters, if not planned for or organized, may significantly increase time required to perform the task and, thus, energy consumed by the mobile robot in performing the task.